


Merch

by WriterofGotham



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, friends - Freeform, no editing we die like robins, short and sweet, team bonding fic, tee shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Barry finds out that people like heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat inspired by interviews with the Justice League cast I saw that Ezra Miller and Ray Fisher wore a lot of their characters merch. I thought it was interesting and I wondered what the characters would think of people that wore superhero tee shirts.

**I need to meet with you all. I have something I have to show you!**   Read Barry's text to all the League members.

 

 They quickly gathered in the Hall of Justice in less than an hour, Arthur seemed ready for any kind of emergency when he was the last to arrive. Diana held her sword ready and Bruce was already suited up for any type of danger. They were all surprised to see Barry in plain street clothes, speeding in with plastic bags. The loose papers swirled around as he ran in the Hall of Justice.

 

 "Guys I found the coolest things ever!" Barry exclaimed as he set down bags full of tee shirts that were brightly colored.

 

 "Barry, I thought it was an emergency," Bruce said as he took off the Batman cowl.

 

  "No, it's just really cool. These tee shirts have our logos on them. See Arthur's is bright orange and has the A thing," Berry pointed out as he held the shirt up.

 

 Arthur growled some, at the almost neon orange shirt. He accepted the gift from Barry and looked at the offending article.

 

 "Diana, I found this shirt for you," Barry pulled out a red shirt with the golden W's embossed on it. "I got a large because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I guessed on everyone's sizes, sorry."  Barry explained he didn't feel comfortable getting Diana anything tight, even though he knew what she wore as Wonder Woman.

 

 "It's fine thank you, Barry," Diana told him with a little smile.

 

 He gave Bruce a black tee shirt with his symbol, to which Bruce excepted and gave a little smirk. "Thank you, Barry."

"I found this one for you," Barry held up a large blue shirt that had Superman's 'S' like symbol. "I saw the most of these shirts." 

Clark took the offered shirt from Barry who was still giddy at them all having tee shirt that had there symbols.

 

  "Victor, I found this one for you." He held a gray shirt that had his red chest piece.

 

"I don't know if I'll wear it, but thanks, Barry. It's cool," Victor said as he accepted the gift.

 

 "I found this one, for me," Barry pointed to his shirt. It was bright red with a lightning bolt, Barry's face lit up with a smile that would put a child on Christmas to shame.

 

 "People wear these, I saw teenagers and even babies in onesies wearing these. People believe we are heroes and wear our symbols on shirts. This is one of the best days in my life," Barry said. 

 

 "Why does mine look stupid?" Arthur asked gruffly holding up the bright orange and yellow shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Here are pictures of what they look like. The onesie is my favorite .

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Superherostuff.com has all of the tee shirts I mentioned. I shop there way too much.


End file.
